Scarlet Ravens Series: Sire & His Progeny
by Nirvana Lucifer Christ
Summary: "I am so sorry." She whispered a flash of her older personality flashing in her face. "Don't be, I gave you this life for a reason, didn't I?" Sage flashed a superior smile and lightened the mood in an instant. "But first lets transform you into a vixen that Damon Salvatore cannot resist." Sage said reassuring his creation.


**Author's note:**

 **Here is the next installment of the series. I hope you all are enjoying it. Please leave a review if you do. I am so sorry for taking such a long time to post an update. The only reason I could give you all is that life happened and it took a lot of time for me to sit down and write again. Anyway, this is an insight into Scarlet's past. I promise interesting stuff is coming up so stay tuned.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Vampire Dairies belong to L J Smith.**_

* * *

The Guardian of the Seven Kitsune Treasures sat reminiscing about his life. He had made some rather questionable decisions in his immortal life. Some had been drastic, some controversial and some nonchalant. He had never been the one to stick around at place for much longer. He was the eternal traveler, who existed in different realms. Being the son of the Devil he was dammed after his death, striped from his angelic powers, he was cast away in this Dimension. He was an outcast, a freak among freaks, a Vampire with an angel's soul. Even after knowing the agony of existing between two worlds, he had made the same mistake his father had once made. He created a being that could only be described as an abomination to nature.

"Something bothering you sweetheart?" A sweet voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked down at the woman who currently occupied his bed. She was another blonde he had picked from one of those human establishments called Nightclubs. Her hair was sprawled on the pillow; a thin layer of sweat coated her naked body, numerous marks were left on her skin where he got a little carried away, one or two bite marks, her blood was bearable, all in all she made a good pass time while he waited for his guest of the evening.

"Do want another…" She was cut off by another voice, a voice that he was eagerly expecting.

"Sage…..Sage….you got to hear this?" Sage straightened himself removing the satin sheets that had been covering his bare frame.

"Belle…..belle (beautiful…beautiful) you seem very jubilant today." He said standing up; his untied bronze locks rested on his strong shoulders some flowing down to his sculpted abdomen, his golden orbs shined with mischief as he addressed his progeny. An undead vampire body hosting the powers of a Celtic Witch or rather a hybrid of both sides of the spectrum. Scarlet glided into the room, dressed in a white blouse and black fitted pants, her crimson locks were pulled into messy up-do but some of them still escaped to form her heart-shaped face, her ruby eyes were full of mirth.

"You won't bel….." Her eyes fell on the woman who was eyeing her with irritated stare. "You out now." Scarlet barked at her. She saw her eyes widen and she hopefully looked at Sage to receive some support.

Sage sighed and smiled sweetly to her, "You heard the lady." Her eyes burned with embarrassment and she quickly gathered her clothes and ran out of the room.

"From where do you even pick up these tramps?" Scarlet said passing Sage his robe. Sage smiled. He knew Scarlet opposed most of his dates/ meals but these girls were easy preys and saved a lot of time.

" You know me but what about you?" He said guiding her to the fireplace.

"Damon went back to Fell's Church to investigate Bonnie's death. He even called Stefan to get some clues but you know Stefan." Scarlet said sipping her Black Magic Wine that Sage had poured for her.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" Sage said eying her.

"Yes I am. To see him suffer from the consequences of his choice, to see the guilt….you don't know how that feels." He saw the satisfying smile appearing on her face, which looked much younger than it should be. ' _Her powers are wearing of.'_

"You need to feed again your disguise is fading." Sage said exposing his neck. Scarlet huffed. Scarlet took out her pocket mirror and checked her reflection; she looked her actual age or rather the age she was frozen at, a woman in her early twenties.

Waking up as an immortal had terrified her once. When she had expected nothing but darkness and vacuum she woke up with eyes that could differentiate the colors of spectrum. When she expected to fell nothing but numbness, her throat brunt with thrust. At that moment she felt more alive than she ever had in her entire life. It took three years for Sage to train her. She was an exception, a miracle that became possible because of his powers. Although the transformation had changed some of her features such as the inches added to her height, the lithe muscles under her porcelain skin and most noticeable her ruby red eyes, her basic appearance remained more or less the same. Inside she was like the soaring flames but outside she still represented the flickering hearth. Seeing her discomfort Sage taught her the art of transformation.

But that was years ago, two years prior he was visiting Paris when she showed up at his doorsteps, eyes ablaze with rage and hatred. The air around her buzzed with fury and at that moment he knew something terrible was about to take place.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Sage…..Sage…" Scarlet stomped inside her sire's current abode._

" _Something the matter Belle?" Sage said eyeing his progeny._

" _I saw him today….I saw Damon today…and he….and h…." Her voice shook with anger._

" _He what Scarlet?" Sage said resting his hands on her shaking frame._

" _He seemed so unfazed so…..so uncaring…..he behaved as if the incident at Fell's Church never happened as if he was not responsible for Bonnie's death." She said her eyes glazed with unshed tears. Sage knew these tears were not of sadness but of pain and anger that Damon evoked from her._

" _What do you want me to do Scarlet?" Sage asked with the most compassionate tone Scarlet had ever heard._

" _I want to face him, make him feel the like Bonnie once felt, make him drown in guilt!" She said strengthening her resolve._

" _And you need me for?" Sage quirked his eyebrow._

" _Even though my shape shifting is good I will need to constantly rejuvenate my vampire powers to maintain it and I was hopping you would become…." She looked up at him._

" _Your source of power." Sage finished her sentence._

" _I am so sorry." She whispered a flash of her older personality flashing in her face._

" _Don't be, I gave you this life for a reason, didn't I?" Sage flashed a superior smile and lighten the mood in an instant._

" _But first lets transform you into a vixen that Damon Salvatore cannot resist." Sage said reassuring his creation._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

"Are you even listening?" Scarlet huffed. Sage smiled sometimes when she was angry or irritated he would see the adorable pout that once graced the lips of another beautiful maiden.

"As I was saying I did sent Damon back to Fell's Church but the catch is he sounded so low the time I called him as if…" Scarlet trailed off. Her features changed into a frown. ' _As if he cared.'_ She thought to herself. She shook she head to stop the train of thought. Even though she had done tons of practice keeping her other personality at bay, sometimes it just bubbles up to the surface. She turned to Sage and found him smirking at her.

"What?" She crossed at her hands in front of her.

"Belle come…..you need to feed I think we can talk about Damon later." Sage said guiding her to the divan.

He pulled Scarlet in his lap and pierced one of his wrists had held it up to her. He felt her posture changing; the surge of power flowing up to her canines, a low purr escaped her lips as they descended on his wrist. He quite liked the idea of his blood sustaining her life. She would purr and sometime nuzzle his skin. In all the years he had lived it was very few that had shown him affection, she was one of them. Her warmth was special to him not because he was in love with her but because she was like family to him. Yes his family. Scarlet would always fall asleep after she had consumed from him and he would carry her back to the bed; it had become a routine to them. Although the first time it had happened he was taken aback and for a moment even thought that she had died on him. As the blonde sat reminiscing about his sleeping progeny, the said progeny found herself amidst a long lost memory.

* * *

 _ **Dream**_

 _Bonnie sat perfecting her curls in front of the mirror. Today was her first and formal date with Damon. Since that fateful night she had often found Damon pursuing her, form flowing her with his eyes to stalking her all the way to her home. She had seen it all. And finally she had succumbed to his advances and agreed to let him take her out. He had asked her to dress comfortably. Bonnie sighed looking at her appearance, she still looked pale, as she was the night before. No amount of makeup could hide the dark circles or repair her dead appearance. The consecutive sleepless nights and the aura of impending doom that loomed over her had taken a toll on her._

 _Her reserve was broken by a knock on the window, for the last time the red haired maiden checked her reflection before walking up to the window and opening it. She smiled to herself before taking a leap out of it. Her human self would have proud of her today. Human Bonnie had often dreamt about escaping her house at odd hours of the night and going on forbidden dates. But those dates definitely did not include her jumping out of windows like a super hero and following her vampire date in a mystical forest._

 _As soon as her feet touched the ground two arms adoringly wrapped around her waist and a pair of lips whispered against her neck, "_ _Sembri squisito uccello stasera rosso."_ (You look exquisite tonight Red bird.)

" _Hello to you to Damon." Bonnie said, turning towards the elder Salvatore and planting a peck on his lips. She still is not able to wrap her head around the fact that Damon was being this loving towards her. With this thought came a doubt, a doubt that may be all this is just a game. After all it would not be the first time that Damon did something like this._

 _"You are thing too much Red Bird." Damon said, slipping his fingers between hers and halting her thoughts._

 _"Let's go U_ _ccello Rosso._ _" He said giving her hand a tug. And then the witch and vampire dissolved into the darkness of the night._

 _ **End of Dream**_

* * *

Sage looked down at his progeny as tears streaked down sleeping face. He knows her dreams are nothing but memories, memories of a lonely broken girl, a girl betrayed by her most loved ones. Pure fury surged through him as he promised to himself, _'I will make sure you get your justice ma chère progéniture._ (My dearest progeny.)

* * *

 _ **To be continued…..**_

 _ **Please Review^-^**_


End file.
